Enamorada de un Fantasma
by tati543
Summary: Kory Andrés es una chica con un trágico pasado visita una tumba desconocida luego de esa visita le ocurren varias cosas en su vida puede que un fenómeno sobrenatural le cambie la vida… Descúbrelo leyéndolo si dejan Reviews lo continuo Nos Vemos!
1. Chapter 1

El Cementerio:

Kory Andrés una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes y piel bronceada de 19 años camina con un ramo de rosas rojas a la tumba de su madre, vestía un vestido negro con encajes que le avía regalado su madre y unos tacones bajos negros, avía llegado a una tumba muy decorada puso las rosas sobre la tumba y acaricio una foto donde aparecía una mujer de pelo negro con ojos azules una lagrima bajo por la mejilla de la chica y escucho unos pasos detrás de ella.

-¡Como te atreves a venir a la tumba de mi madre después de lo que le as echo!-dijo una chica muy enojada de pelo negro y ojos negros con destellos morados.

-Komand….her-fue interrumpida

-No yo ya no soy tu hermana vete de aquí y llévate tus estúpidas flores-dijo entregándole las flores bruscamente.

Kory corrió con las rosas en las manos las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y tropezó con una raíz de un árbol que sobresalía de la tierra las rozas saltaron lejos Kory se levantó lentamente seco sus lágrimas miro las rozas que compro a su madre con tanto amor se arrodillo y las tomo luego levanto la mirada y se encontró con una tumba sin flores sombría como una olvidada completamente se acercó y se arrodillo junto al tumba.

-Al menos tú las mereces más que mí….señor Dick Grayson-dijo limpiando una placa y depositando las rozas delicadamente.

Kory se levantó y se encamino a su auto, al llegar a su casa se dejó caer en su sofá y lloro descontrolada mente luego los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza

Flashback:

Kory caminaba con su madre por las calles iluminadas de los faroles dos conversaban alegremente vieron un hombre parase frente a ellas con un cuchillo en mano se acercó a la madre de Kory y lo clavo en el vientre provocando una hemorragia imparable manchando la ropa de Kory, la chica no savia que a ser y abrazo a su madre inconsciente Kory lloraba en el hombro de su madre las lágrimas se mesclaban con la sangre de la mujer en suelo.

-Mama que por favor reacciona ¡MAMA!.

-Kory hija…por favor saca este…cuchillo de mí.

Kory cumplió con el mandato de su madre saco el cuchillo lentamente un rayo ilumino su rostro que tomo una forma estaña y una mujer la hermana de Kory veía escena perturbada.

-Kory ¡Que asiste con mi madre! Asesina.

-No…que yo no hice nada te lo juro-dijo soltando el cuchillo

-vete…¡Desaparece de mi vista!-grito

Fin flashback.

Kory no paraba de llorar abrazo un cojín de forma de un gusano rosado sus ojos estaban rojos y ya no tenía lágrimas para que fluyeran de sus hermosos ojos se calmó y un escalofrió recorrió sus espalda y escucho una voz.

"Tienes frio princesa" dijo una voz desconocida

Kory levanto la vista y no encontró a nadie pensó que lo avía imaginado un dio su cara en el cojín y sus parpados se cerraban lentamente.

"Tienes frio princesa" repitió esa voz

-Si-respondió Kory casi dormida.

Kory solo escucho un "está bien" y sintió algo sobre sus hombros y una figura borrosa de un hombre apareció frente a ella antes de caer dormida. A la mañana siguiente Kory se despertó por un rayo de sol en su rostro froto sus ojos se sorprendido por la manta roja con corazones blancos que tenía en su cuerpo, miro la hora en su celular era muy tarde llegara tarde a su trabajo busco en los contactos a su jefa Rachel marco y espero a que atendieran.

-Hola habla Rachel.

-Rachel…lo siento no puedo ir hoy…al trabajo me siento mal tengo fiebre y dolor de estómago-dijo fingiendo una voz de enferma

-Que lastima Kory bueno adiós que te mejores gracias por avisar adiós.

Kory colgó el celular era la primera vez que fingía una enfermedad subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación y se encontró con una roza roja que decía "Gracias" en un papel atada a ella Kory se asombró las tomo delicada mente y las dejo en su tocador miro su aspecto su maquillaje se avía corrido y estaba despeinada una risa se escapó de sus labios y tomo una toalla blanca y se dirigió al baño se desvistió y dejo la ropa tirada por los pasillos llego al baño se metió a la ducha y disfruto el agua tibia que recorría su cuerpo jabono su cuerpo y puso una sustancia de frezas en su cabello enjuago su cuerpo estuvo bajo el agua por unos minutos y pensó en ese nombre "Dick Grayson" no lo sabía pero ese nombre se le es muy familiar luego sintió una respiración en su cuello y unos fuertes brazos rodear su cuerpo Kory se sonrojo de inmediato quería gritar pero no podía sus piernas flaquearon y callo suavemente con ese cuerpo pegado al de ella Kory estaba inmóvil solo miraba las manos que rodeaban su cuerpo hasta que se atrevió a hablar.

-Quien e..res-dijo asustada.

-Gracias Kory por esas hermosas rozas-le dijo al oído antes de desaparecer

-Espera-dijo Kory dándose vuelta pero era demasiado tarde no avía nadie.

Kory salió de la ducha se envolvió en la toalla y se miró al espejo se fijó en su cuello tenia ¿un chupón? De forma de corazón lo acaricio y se preguntó "por qué" y alguien respondió en su mente "Para que me recuerdes" y sintió unos cálidos labios en su mejilla Kory lo comprendió luego Kory corrió a su habitación se peinó y vio que se pondría para salir encontró una nota que decía "Ponte esto te verás hermosa" encontró un conjunto hermoso unas medias negras con figuritas de rozas, una falda corta Blanca y una polera corta blanca con puntos negros y unas zapatillas plomas se vistió alegremente trenzo su pelo rápidamente le quedo con unos pocos pelos desordenados y sueltos puso perfume en su cuello y tomo unos lentes negros y corrió a su auto se dirigió al cementerio.

Hoy era un día en que el cementerio estaba cerrado Kory estaba consciente de eso llego a la entrada del cementerio era un portón no tan alto negro Kory lo escalo con facilidad cruzo y empezó a correr a esa tumba a la tumba de esa persona, llegó a ella se sentó junto a ella en césped verde limpio la placa y leyó "Dick Grayson" un viento movió su cabello y un cuerpo de un hombre dando la espalda apareció apoyado en el árbol que estaba alado dela tumba Kory intento descubrir el rosto pero el cuerpo se corrió impidiendo revelar su identidad Kory corrió más rápido y pudo tomar el brazo del misterioso chico Kory quedo asombrada bajo sus lentes para contemplar mejor el rostro del chico quedo asombrada era era…..

¡CONTINUARA!


	2. Chapter 2 Recuerdos

Recuerdos de una Infancia Romántica:

Miles de recuerdos llegaron a Kory el mundo no existía y tiempo se detuvo solo estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Flashback:

Una niña de 7 años pelirroja estaba llorando bajo un gran árbol abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su cara en estas, tenía un rasguño en su rodilla, un niño pelinegro de ojos azules de la misma edad que la chica pasaba junto a ese lugar el sintió los llantos de la niña y se acercó con cuidado.

-Qué te pasa porque lloras-pregunto el niño pero no recibió respuesta

La chica seguía llorando entonces el niño se acercó a ella, faltaban pocos centímetros para pegar sus frentes y la niña seguía llorando entonces el niño le repitió.

-Qué te pasa te duele algo-miro su rodilla y entendió-Aaaa te caíste y te duele tu rodilla.

La niña levanto la vista asiendo chocar su nariz con la del niño un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de los dos, se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos el niño retrocedió y callo por una raíz del árbol.

La niña reacciono y agudo al niño a pararse, el niño pudo apreciar bien a la niña tenía el pelo rojo y unos hermosos ojos verdes pálidos, la niña limpio su rostro y sacudió al niño por la caída que tuvo.

-Mi nombre es Kory Andrés y el tuyo-alguien llamo al niño.

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir -Le dio la espalda pero se volteo y beso la meguilla de la chica-Me llamo Dick Grayson toma-le entrego un pañuelo blanco para luego irse.

La niña quedo perpleja y sonrojada con el pañuelo en la mano.

Fin flashback:

Kory quedo mirando al chico tenía el pelo negro desordenado era pálido como la nieve y ocultaba sus ojos con un par de lentes.

-Tu…eres Dick Grayson el mejor amigo que tuve desde la infancia o creo que me estoy confundiendo con otra persona-dijo casi susurrando y mirando al chico.

El chico se acercó a ella y esta retrocedió chocando con el árbol, el misterioso chico la acorralo con sus brazos y se acercó a su cuello y luego subió a su oído.

-Creo que aún lo recuerdas Kory Andrés, la mejor amiga que tuve cundo aún estaba vivo y la primera en robar mi corazón-dijo susurrándole al oído.

-Dick-dijo antes de caer desmallada.

Pov Kory.

Desperté en mi habitación con solo ropa interior ya era de noche mire el reloj de mi cómoda ya eran muy tarde no quiero ir a trabajar mañana que aburrido debió ser un sueño todo lo que paso hoy, que raro cuando me he desvestido.

-En que piensas preciosa….vaya pero que lindo cuerpo tienes-me dijo mirando mi cuerpo.

Me mire bien y medí cuenta en la situación que estaba lance un grito y la vergüenza me sobrepaso, intente taparme con mi almohada era Dick el que me estaba mirando, joder porque se ríe cree que es muy divertido que te vean casi desnuda.

-Porque te ríes crees que es muy divertido-dije molesta y alavés sonrojada.

-No….pero…alavés muy excitante-me dijo acercándose a mi rostro.

-Crees que es muy divertido-tomo otra almohada y le golpe la cara asiendo que se caiga de la cama-¡Pervertido!-le grite desde arriba de la cama.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada pero…..nadie ¡Me pega en la cara!-dijo abalanzándose así a mí.

Tuvimos una pelea de almohadas durante una hora estaba muy cansada y caí al pecho de Dick casi dormida que estaba recostado, él se sonrojo y sus labios formaron una sonrisa acaricio mi cabeza tiernamente y aunque fuera un fantasma huele muy bien.

-Note vayas nunca mas no me dejes sola por favor-dije dormida

-Nunca toda la vida estaré contigo-me susurro al oído y luego sentí unos fríos labios sobre los míos no aguante más caí dormida en los brazos del chico que por un tiempo me gusto.

Pov normal.

Una pareja dormía abrazados el chico tenia agarrada a la chica por la cintura y la chica estaba agarrada del cuello del chico en ropa interior. Dick tenía su camisa negra desabrochada y Kory tenía sus pechos sobre el fuerte pecho del chico y muy cerca de la cara de el, el chico empezó a despertar su vista estaba nublada y fue aclarándose claramente tenía a pocos centímetros los pechos de la chica.

-Kory despierta-dijo moviéndola un poco-Vamos despierta-dijo sonrojándose.

Kory lanzó un gruñido y subió su cara a la altura del rostro del chico y se dejó caer suavemente uniendo sus labios. Dick no sabía qué hacer con la chica encima de él y con sus labios unidos "debe ser sonámbula" pensó, trato de tirarla asía atrás con sus manos pero Kory no se dejó tomo los brazos de Dick y los llevo asía atrás entonces tuvo una idea intento meterse en su sueño ya que es un fantasma.

Sueño Kory:

Kory estaba parada en una pradera con un vestido blanco y el viento agitaba su cabello delicadamente luego un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules se acercaba a ella corriendo.

-Kory escúchame tienes que despertar ahora-le dijo tomándola por los hombros.

-Dick…que ases aquí y por qué tengo que despertar es temprano-le dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Solo despierta y si quieres duermes todo el día pero despierta y no me maltrates cuando despiertes por favor-dijo suplicando.

-Porque lo aria….

Fin sueño Kory:

Kory empezó a moverse y a despertar Dick se sonrojo y Kory también estuvieron así por 5 segundos y se separaron bruscamente.

-Porque estoy casi desnuda y porque estamos así y porque apareciste en mi sueño-dijo alterada

-Después te contesto tus preguntas…alfin despertaste casi me quedo sin aire además tú te quedaste dormida sobre mi anoche ni siquiera te vestiste-dijo Dick molesto

Suena el timbre dela casa de Kory ella se vistió rápidamente ordeno un poco su habitación y Dick solo la miraba mientras corría.

-Escóndete en el armario que nadie te vea-dijo desde la puerta

-Está bien-dijo mirando cómo se iba-Tonta nunca cambias soy un fantasma solo tú me puedes ver-dijo susurrando y acostándose en la cama.

Kory fue a abrir la puerta y era Rachel quien vino a verla, Rachel era una chica de pelo negro con un mechón morado y ojos medio violetas, ella fue la mejor amiga de Kory desde el primer día de los estudios en el instituto.

-Kory tanto tiempo porque no has ido al trabajo.

-Hay Rachel estoy tan agotada ni siquiera tengo ánimos de comer y menos de ir al trabajo-dijo suspirando

-Bueno tengo buenas noticias no tendrás que ir más a trabajar a acabado de clausurar-dijo seriamente

-Qué alivio cuando dijiste que tenía que ir a trabajar pensé que me despidieron-dijo aliviada

-Y para celebrar te traje este osito-dijo estregándole un osito blanco con un listón roza en el cuello.

-Qué lindo gracias Rachel ven vamos a mi cuarto.

Pov Kory.

Subimos a mi cuarto alegremente cuando entre me di cuenta que Dick estaba recostado boca arriba mirando el techo sobre mi cama.

-Hey Dick escóndete tengo visitas- pero no me respondió.

-Con quien hablas Kory-dijo Rachel apareciendo detrás de mí

-Rachel! No hablo con nadie con quien sería si estoy solo contigo-le dije nerviosa.

-Si… tienes razón pero ciento mala vibra aquí en tu habitación-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cama donde dormía Dick

Cada paso que daba Rachel me ponía nerviosa se sentó al borde de mi cama y se estiro cayendo sobre Dick pero Rachel no lo podía ver ni sentirlo….Pero Dick puede sentirla a ella, es divertido ver como se retuerce tratando de decirme que Rachel se quite de encima de él, deje escapar una risa y Rachel se quitó de encima de Dick.

-Kory me tengo que ir, lo siento por irme tan pronto pero prometí a Gar que iremos a la playa.

-Espera, quien es Gar-le pregunte confundida.

-Para otra ocasión te explico.

Acompañe a Rachel a la puerta me despedí de ella alegremente y veía como se alejaba en su auto sentí unos brazos en mis cintura y mire asía atrás y estaba Dick sonriéndome seductoramente.

-Se fue la bruja-me dijo soltándome.

-No te atrevas a llamar a Rachel Bruja entendiste-le dije molesta.

Justo en ese momento pasaba una señora con su hijo pequeño, me quedaron mirando extrañados parecía loco señalando a la puerta y ablando sola, oculte mi brazo y los salude con mi otra mano se retiraron rápidamente dejándome el Buenos días en la boca.

-Aaa que risa ahora eres la loca de barrio-me dijo burlándose de mi.

-Cállate- le dije cerrando la puerta.

CONTINUARA!


	3. Chapter 3 Las Primeras Sensaciones

Las Primeras Sensaciones de un Verdadero Amor

Ya han pasa 2 semanas y Kory atenido varias sensaciones extrañas al momento de estar con Dick Grayson, las primeras fueron varios sueños románticos con el chico también se le presenta momentos de Nerviosismos y Románticos, hoy ha sido un día tranquilo ay días que Dick no se presenta en la casa de Kory y otras veces si pues hoy es un día en que Dick se ha ido, Kory se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, su respiración era agitada tenía un mal sueño este sueño se ha repetido por segunda vez en sus noches sin Dick Grayson.

Sueño de Kory:

Kory estaba parada en medio de un bosque de noche, un tipo de hombre se le apareció frente a ella llevaba una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y solo dejaba ver sus esqueléticas manos.

-Que quieres de mi-dijo Kory asustada.

-Esta es tu lección por ser malcriada y tonta…..¡Esta es tu lección por haber jugado con la muerte!-dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre Kory.

Fin sueño.

Kory despertó con su respiración agitada y sudando se sentó en su cama y llevo sus manos a su cabeza o través el mismo sueño, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla estaba asustada.

-Dick…por favor-dijo entre sollozos-por favor…. Vuelve.

Pov Dick.

Ya estaba de vuelta en casa de Kory me duele alejarme de ella pero tengo que protegerla de cualquier cosa, fui directo a su habitación para ver si estaba dormida, me detuve frente la puerta de su habitación escuche unos sollozos de Kory abrí rápidamente la puerta se asustó tanto que dio un salto del susto estaba llorando me acerque a ella y acaricie su cabeza levanto su vista y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Qué te pasa porque lloras-le dije preocupado.

-No es nada solo era una pesadilla-me dijo más calmada.

Me recosté junto a ella y ella me imito, se ve muy tierna llorado seque una lagrima que bajaba por su meguilla asiendo que se sonrojara, empecé a acercarme a ella lentamente ella me imito estábamos a pocos centímetros de nuestros labios yo y ella queríamos romperlos serré mis ojos y ella también podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro…..¡Mierda! La alarma del celular de Kory empezó a sonar asiendo que abriera los ojos y separarse rápidamente con su rostro completamente rojo.

-Em es tarde creo que, dormiré un poco más-me dijo escapando de mi mirada.

-Sí….que descanses Kory.

Se dio media vuelta y me dio la espalda yo también estaba de espaldas, era una situación incómoda casi nos besamos y ahora estamos de espaldas sentí que Kory se movió y sus delicados brazos rodearos mi cuerpo y oculto su cara en mi espalda me di vuelta lentamente y estaba dormida, le acaricie el cabello luego baje a su mejilla y después a sus labios la quede mirando por un momento me acerque a su rostro quería besar sus labios…..no puedo entonces bese su mejilla y dormí abrazada de ella.

Fin Pov Dick.

Ala mañana siguiente Dick despertó solo en la cama de Kory y sin su camisa blanca se extrañó sintió ruido en la cocina y bajo, encontró a Kory con su polera cocinado y alavés bailando. Dick miro cada centímetro del cuerpo de Kory, la chica se dio vuelta y se asustó al ver a Dick dejando caer el paño que tenía en las manos.

-Tonto, me asustaste-dijo recogiendo el paño

-Te mueves bien al bailar Kory-miro su camisa con una pocas manchas-Devuélveme mi camisa.

-No en estos momentos no pue..-fue interrumpida por los brazos de Dick

Dick agarro a Kory y la acorralo contra la muralla tratando de sacarle la camisa Kory estaba nerviosa luchaba para que no se la quitaran ella solo tenía su ropa interior bajo ella, Dick logro sacar las manos de Kory y logro desabrochar dejando ver el cuerpo de Kory semidesnudo, los dos se sonrojaron al instante Dick ha guardado esto mucho tiempo, puso sus manos al costado de Kory y se acercó a su cuello Kory se puso nerviosa y muy roja.

-Dick-el le tapo la boca

-shshssh silencio- dijo con una mirada de lujuria

CONTINUARA!

Sorry por lo corto pero si quieren saber lo que pasa más adelante sigan leyendo y si quieren LEMON! COMENTE! PLISSSS!

ADIOS NOS VEMOS!


End file.
